Shadows of Orre
by Sheaon13
Summary: What's this? Ash has a girlfriend! No wonder he was so dense! And his girlfriend can see shadow pokemon's aura! Wow Ash you got youself a keeper! Now Join Ash, his girlfriend Sarah, his clone Tai, Max, Wes, and Michael in a nonstop adventure in Orre with shadow pokemon at every turn and corner.
1. Chapter 1

'…' is pokespheech

"Help!" A sandy blond curly haired girl shouted from the back of a truck. This girl had blue eyes and was wearing a yellow short sleeve t-shirt with baggy sleeves and a black long sleeve t-shirt underneath, a black mini skirt with white leggings under it, white sneakers with a yellow pokeballs symbol on it, a white scarf wrapped around her neck with a black pokeball symbol on the bottom, and brown leather fingerless gloves.

'Huh?' a small electric mouse's ears perked up at that noise, he recognized the voice and he knew his trainer, Ash, would too.

"Sarah!" Ash realized running after the truck, not even caring that his clone, Tai, he liked goggles instead of hats like him, was following or not. They were unable to catch the truck but they did, however, see where it was heading. So Ash knew exactly which way to go.

"Follow me Tai!" Ash shouted over his shoulder as he kept running. With Tai following of course as they came to a boat, the only one at the port at the moment.

"Cruiser Libra" Tai mumbled taking a look at the ship then seeing the truck aboard. "Ash the truck is there"

"Good, let's go get Sarah, right pikachu?" Ash asked.

'Definately!' Pikachu nodded so all three of them climbed up the ladder to the deck of the ship and Tai had Rio, his riolu, slash open the door of the truck with shadow claw. Suddenly a quartet of shadows leapt past them and Tai gave chase.

"Now to get Sarah" Ash said, ignoring Tai's chase, only he found the truck empty.

"Well that sucks, let's try some place else on the ship" Ash stated going the direction Tai went, only to find him standing in front of three pokemon, a charmander, a chespin, and a mudkip. There was a piplup standing in front of them protectively.

'You will not hurt these three!' The piplup growled but all Ash and Tai heard was "pip piplup pip"

'But we aren't going to hurt them' pikachu argued, hopping down from Ash's shoulder.

'Sparks? Wait no you're male so you're not Sparks but why do you have her sent?' Piplup asked.

'I'm sorta Sparks mate' pikachu said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

'You're THAT pikachu! I'm so sorry I didn't know!' Piplup apologized profusely, bowing frantically.

"Well a chespin, a mudkip, a charmander, and piplup, a mostly balanced mix if I do say so myself" Tai stated.

"Hold on Tai, we don't know if they have trainers" Ash said.

"Do you?" Tai asked the pokemon and all but piplup shook their heads no.

"You have a trainer piplup" Tai received a nod and made the shape of a present then pointed to Ash.

"Your a present for me?" Ash asked and piplup nodded.

"Who are you from though?" Tai asked, he was about to answer until they heard a "mmmf" from the closet. Ash opened it and there was the aforementioned girl.

"Sarah" Ash stated as he untied her.

"I see you found piplup I was on my way to see you with piplup in my arms, you see I caught another before so I was giving you the other, when I suddenly noticed the aura of a pokemon was all shadowy. When I asked the man training it about that he grabbed me and threw me in a truck and then dumped me in here and took my pokeballs as well as Sparks" Sarah said.

'The man took Sparks, someone will be surely shocked bad today!' Pikachu growled.

'I know where they went!' Charmander said suddenly.

"Where?" Sarah asked charmander.

'You just understood me' charmander gasped.

"I'm an aura guardian in training, I can understand all pokemon through aura" Sarah explained.

'Neato' charmander said in awe.

"Thanks, now can you lead me to my pokeballs?" Sarah asked.

"Wait, before we go can I catch you three?" Tai asked, almost begging. They nodded and Tai caught them with pokeballs and Ash caught piplup.

"Alright Baze let's help Sarah" Tai said, letting the charmander outta his pokeball.

'Me?' Blaze asked pointing at himself, wondering if he was Blaze.

"Yep you're Blaze" Tai nodded.

'Yay! I love that name!' Blaze cheered 'Now follow me to the pokeballs!' Blaze started walking in the direction of the pokeballs and Sparks, they made it there and Sarah grabbed her pokeballs and let Sparks outta her cage. She immediately started rubbing her cheek against pikachu then holding onto him she gave him a lick on his cheek.

'I missed you pikachu' Sparks purred.

'You too Sparks' pikachu smiled, licking her cheek.

"Ash what's up with your pikachu and the female one?" Tai asked.

"The female one is Sparks and her and pikachu are mates" Ash answered.

"Wait, really?" Tai asked.

"Yep, and me and Ash are boyfriend and girlfriend as well" Sarah added.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend Ash" Tai said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah well I do and she likes to announce it to the world" Ash playfully glared at Sarah. That's when the ship rocked hard and slammed them into a wall, knocking them out. When they woke up again, they were in a cage and their pokeballs gone.

"Great! They took my pokemon again!" Sarah growled.

"Well looks like we're in the same boat because they took mine too" Tai sighed.

"Same here" Ash said, sadly.

~with the pokemon~

'Ash?' Ash's Oshawott asked, popping out of his pokeball.

'Sarah!' A oshawott by the name of Mystery shouted.

'So beautiful!' Ash's oshawott said, handing her flowers that appeared from nowhere.

'Thank you' she blushed, but was hiding it behind the flowers.

'Hey you two we should find our trainers right?' Blaze asked.

'Yeah let's go find them' Mystery nodded, dragging oshawott with the flowers put away right towards their trainers.

"Mystery" Sarah smiled as her pokemon, another oshawott, and Blaze walked up.

"Oshawott, I have an idea, Blaze use ember on the cage for me then oshawott use water gun and repeat that process and when I say stop Mystery will use razor shell, okay?" Ash asked the pokemon and they nodded doing so for five times. "Stop" Ash said and Mystery sliced open the bars.

"Now lead us to the others" Sarah ordered Mystery, who saluted leading them to the others and them taking their pokeballs back while returning the others and letting Sparks, pikachu, and Rio out of their cages.

"Let's go" Sarah whispered.

"So the snag machine is complete?" A man behind a door asked.

"Yes Gonzo and Wes is currently wearing it right now" another man said.

"Psst you three this way, I was just about to free you three but I guess your pokemon did it for me. I'm Wes, I was formerly a member of team snagem but now I won't be anymore. I can't stand the fact that they've teamed up with people who close the doors to pokemon's heart. I plan to free all of those pokemon by catching them from other trainers with this machine. Yes, it can do that but I only plan to use it on trainers that have shadow pokemon, the pokemon who's had the door to their hearts closed. I have to help those pokemon no matter what" a silver haired pokemon trainer whispered with the three of them walking over.

"I can tell the shadow pokemon from normal pokemon, I can see aura and shadow pokemon's aura is all shadowy instead of the normal blue" Sarah said.

"That's great, now I can help them, will you help me identify the shadow pokemon please?" Wes practically begged.

"I'll do it if you allow Ash and Tai to come and help as well as myself" Sarah stated.

"Deal" Wes agreed. "Now come on my car is this way, it can carry up to six people and its too bad I can't take my motorcycle. I've set this place to blow hurry" Wes said as they all took a spot in his car, Tai was up front Ash and Sarah were in the back. Soon the car rushed off at top speed and team snagem members came out of the base just as it blew. Wes and the others were long gone by then, now at outskirt stand.

"There's a drawing for some awesome clothes, and an awesome hat I'm going to enter" Ash said as he wrote his name down on a piece of paper and stuck it into a box.

"But we need to be going now" Wes whined.

"We need some new clothes, Wes, if you hadn't noticed ours are all torn up" Sarah pointed out.

"I guess you're right" Wes sighed as they announce Ash Ketchum was the winner, Tai took clothes, then Ash, then Sarah.

"We'll be right back after changing I promise" Sarah swore to Wes who nodded saying "I'll be waiting right here"

Tai changed into a black short sleeve t-shirt with a violet pokeball symbol in the middle of it, a pair of violet rimmed goggles around his neck, black jeans, and white sneakers. Ash now wore a white short sleeve t-shirt, a blue long sleeve jacket left open, black jeans tucked into brown boots, and a white hat with a blue half pokeball symbol on it. Sarah wore a red tank top that showed her belly button,a white short sleeve hooded half jacket, light blue skinny jeans that were ripped and faded here and there and only came up to her waist, black fingerless biker gloves, and a black scarf that hung tightly around her neck and was about one and a quarter inches wide that came down to her lower back over her shoulder on both sides with the bottom part looking like a red flame that came up a three inches from the bottom on both ends.

"Okay Wes we're ready to go" Sarah stated and Wes nodded with all four of them leaving and hopping into Wes's car to go to professor Krane's lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash walked into Krane's lab with the others following him. They saw a boy with crimson red hair in some sort of simulation controlling a salamence in the sym. After he beat the simulator guy he took off the helmet on his head.

"I bet you and eevee will go far with you being able to control a salamence like that, in fact you will achieve your dream of being a Kanto frontier brain, I know it, Michael" another man said identifying the redhead.

"Well it was just a simulation nothing like a real battle" Michael stated he then looked over to Ash, Wes, Sarah, and Tai.

"Oh hi there, can I help you?" Michael asked.

"Actually yes we need to call professor Oak to let him know we're here, is that okay?" Sarah asked him.

"Sure, I'll take you to the phones just follow me" Michael motioned for them to follow as he led them to phones that were there.

"Should we call our parents first Ash?" Sarah questioned.

"Let's call professor Oak first I bet our moms will be there" Ash answered and so they called professor Oak.

"Hello?" the middle aged professor said his face appearing on the screen.

"Oh! Ash, you're mother has been worried sick about you and bugging me this whole time to organize a search party to find you" Professor Oak said, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Sounds like her" Ash said sweat dropping.

"Same with your mother Sarah! I swear sometimes they seem like twins even though their not" Professor Oak complained.

"Well professor we accidently got on a boat and wound up in Orre and now we're going to stick around for a bit here" Tai explained.

"Alright I'll let your moms know okay?" Professor Oak asked and they nodded.

"Professor Oak since there isn't a transfer machine out here do you think you can upgrade our pokedexs to transfer pokemon in and out on the go?" Ash asked, finally deciding to rotate his pokemon.

"Sure but it is a surprise hearing that coming from you, just insert your pokedexs in the slot" Professor Oak said and the three of them did that in each of the three slots.

"And done you should be able to transfer pokemon on the go, your pokedex will automatically alert me when you wish to switch pokemon and it'll take a few seconds but I'll transfer them to you" Oak stated.

"Thanks Professor" Sarah said ending the call.

"So we're done here?" Wes asked, starting to get a little impatient.

"Yeah we can leave" Sarah nodded.

"Thank arceus!" Wes cried, throwing his arms up into the air. They waited for Wes to say something else to tell them what to do, but it never came.

"You don't have the first clue on how to go about doing this do you?" Sarah asked.

"Sadly no" Wes sighed.

"How about we go with Michael, I heard he was leaving in a little bit to go to some Dr. Kimiko's lab to find his sister" Sarah suggested.

"Fine we can go with him, I have a feeling he'll lead us to the shadow pokemon anyway, besides I made another snag machine that will likely fit on his arm and it only catches shadow pokemon from other trainers" Wes stated.

"Wes, did you create the original snag machine?" Tai asked.

"Sadly, I did but that was when I was a bad guy, the only reason I joined team snagem in the first place was because Gonzap saved my life" Wes answered "But when he joined forces with team cypher, the people who make shadow pokemon, I couldn't be there any more and neither could my espeon or umbreon"

"Wait so you have two of eevee's evolved forms and what is shadow pokemon?" Michael asked, appearing behind them, having heard everything.

"Yes and they are pokemon that have had the door to their hearts artificially closed" Wes replied.

"That's terrible!" Michael growled.

"Why do you think I left the people who raised me since I was eight? I love pokemon and I can't stand the thought of people turning them into monsters without feelings" Wes mumbled.

"Well I will save all the shadow pokemon with you, I promise" Michael swore.

"Good now let's get your sister, also put this snag machine on" Wes stated tossing him the machine, which Michael put on his right arm. They all hopped into Wes's car and drove to the lab with Michael directing the way.

"So how in the world did your sister walk all the way here?" Tai questioned, getting out of the car.

"I don't know she just does it all the time and does it in a short amount of time" Michael stated leaving their mouths agape.

"Michael!" a blue haired girl with pigtails waved.

"Hi Jovi" Michael smiled.

"Jovi thinks Michael needs help going back home so Jovi will come along now" Jovi, the blue haired girl, stated.

"Yeah Jovi, you're right as always" Michael falsely admitted just to satisfy Jovi while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly to add to the effect.

"Come on let's get in my car and go back now" Wes said, ignoring Michael and Jovi.

"Alright" Ash nodded, getting into the car followed by Jovi, Michael, Sarah, Wes, and Tai. Wes started up the car and they went back to the lab, getting out of her car.

"Let me go!" A brown haired man in a lab coat shouted struggling against some people on eighties costumes.

"Professor Krane!" Michael shouted.

"Michael!" Professor Krane gasped as he was pushed into the truck.

"That's team cypher!" Wes shouted.

"Go We'll deal with these kids!" one of the eighties guys, a grunt of team cypher, shouted over his shoulder as another one blocked their path to professor Krane as the truck drove off.

"Go Leafeon and Riolu!" one of the grunts shouted.

"You too Glaceon and Fenniken!" another shouted.

"All four of them are shadow pokemon" Sarah gasped.

"Well then let's do this go Espeon!" Wes shouted throwing out his pokemon.

"Go Eevee" Michael shouted throwing out the eevee.

"Oshawott I choose you!" Ash shouted throwing out the water type.

"Okay go Fang!" Sarah shouted throwing out a male gible as oppose to Ash's female gible that he had a professor Oak's lab.

"Go Spike!" Tai shouted the chespin coming out.

"Use shadow blitz" the grunts told their pokemon. The Pokemon were coated with shadows and launched themselves at the groups Pokemon, hitting them and sending them back in with a cry out in pain. It was so strong that the Pokemon were almost knocked out.

'I will not lose!' Oshawott shouted as he glowed white, when the light died down oshawott was dewott.

"Oshawott evolved" Sarah gasped.

"Alright dewott use hydro pump" Ash shouted as dewott got all the Pokemon wet.

"Now pikachu use a widespread thunder wave" Ash ordered, pikachu paralyzed the four Pokemon and Wes and Michael caught them.

"Ash I want you to have riolu and leafeon" Wes stated, handing the pokeballs to Ash who accepted them.

"I also want you to have fenniken Ash" Michael stated handing him the pokeball then he turned to Sarah and said "I want you to have glaceon Sarah." He handed her the pokeball. Ash transferred dewott, pignite, and unfezant as Sarah transferred mystery to Professor Oak at the same time. Then they clipped the pokeballs to their belt.

"I'm going to name the glaceon Icesis" Sarah announced, a smile made its way to everyone's face at that but they would get professor Krane back no matter what.


End file.
